


Impatient

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [27]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Cassian is normally better at controlling himself.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503962
Kudos: 41





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: against a wall

Cassian didn't think of himself as an impatient man. He had worked undercover jobs, spy operations, missions where you had to be careful. You had to wait for just the right moment.

  
Bodhi had never given him to opportunity to wait. With his large eyes and shy smiles anyone would have been tempted. Then there was the flirting. At least Cassian had desperately hoped it was flirting, it was difficult to tell with Bodhi. The pilot stammered and wouldn't meet Cassian's eyes but he did that with most everyone anyways.

  
When Cassian's patience snapped he pinned Bodhi to the wall of the base with a vicious kiss. He was so relieved when the pilot responded. Now with Bodhi's legs around his waist and with his cock buried in Bodhi's ass he thought that perhaps a little impatience might be worth it.


End file.
